My Name is Fire
by Junshii
Summary: Fire doesn't sound like a fitting name for the shadow of Ouran High. Also published in Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AmbiWriter here with yet another fanfic! This time, I uploaded it onto Wattpad, to try out my new account. Anyone who wants to read it on there, since it might be updated quicker there, my username there is _Junshi. _As much as you like it there, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow on Fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

**My Name is Fire**

**Chapter One:**

**I am "Special"**

It's cliche for a story to start at when the main protaganist comes to the school, introducing him or herself. I, myself, start at that point.

When I walked into my new classroom, my arrival was met with whispers.

My parents had died in an accident, my custody going into my older brothers' hands. And so, with the ability to shape my life as he pleased, and with an abundance of money due to his work, my eldest brother, Matt, suddenly decided to ship me off to Japan. Into a pink school. These circumstances were right out of a manga.

I was closer to the chairman of the school, more than anyone should ever be. He dressed me up in this new uniform he was going to release for the "special students." And, lucky for me, I got a "special, _special _uniform" for being top of the top. Great, now I'm the leader of what probably will be a bunch of nerds.

I was the first person of the special class, which is going to consist of the chosen top students of the school. It was to be just 6 people, not including me, the "super special student."

My uniform was great, consisting of dark blue pants, a white collared shirt, and a rather informal looking black jacket. All in all, I looked like I was in casual clothes. To prove my point, the girls looked at me with dreamy looks in their eyes. Oh great. May the heavens have mercy on me.

"Class, this is the new student, Fire Summit," the sensei introduced me to the rich kids.

"Take good care of me," I said coolly, not bowing, but smirking in acknowledgement.

"Fire-san will be the student director for the new honors class Ouran High will be offering to the top students of the school. Fire-san will be attending classes above grade level due to school advancement," the sensei explained.

So, to further this joke my brother pulled, he convinced dear old chairman to put me in class 2-A instead of 1-A. Dang brother. How far can you take a joke?

The students looked awed at the explanation. Yes, Ouran High, I am smart! _Whoa, _dude, _whoa._

"Fire-san, you'll be sitting next to Kyoya-kun," sensei pointed to a boy with dark hair and glasses that flashed in the sunlight. Gives me the creeps, for these people were eccentric to no avail.

He was writing in his notebook, too, in a creepy way where he stole glances me throughout homeroom. I didn't consider it bad, since he looked at me with some type of frustration.

With my luck, the bell rang and I stood up, gathering my things. I headed to P.E., since it was mandatory for joining the tennis club.

To my surprise, the guy named Kyoya and his blonde friend I saw him talking to went in the same direction. I kept a stride faster than the two, but suddenly the blonde made both skitter up to me.

"Fire-kun!" he finally called. "Do you need any help going around?"

"Why should I need help?" I groaned to him, walking backwards infront of the two who were struggling to keep up. "Oh wait," I did a double take of the guy in front of me. I couldn't help but do one of those impossible cartoon moments where my eyes popped out of my head.

It was Tama-tan, from like, what, 10 years ago? Did he recognize me? Probably not; in his eyes, he's probably criticizing me like every other boy. That narcisstic boy annoyed his mother to some point too, as much as she is nice.

"Do you guys have P.E. too?" I asked, when we finally reached the single dressing rooms. Perks of rich schools: having your own little room to dress in and out for P.E.

"Yes," the Kyoya guy answered, fixing his glasses with that unreadable look of his.

"We have to dress, Fire-kun, but we'll meet up later!" Tama-tan called as he and the glasses guy walked away to their own rooms.

I locked myself into said room and started undressing. I checked into my bag, pulling out another piece of dark clothing line my uniform. The chairman sure was thorough in making me feel_ extra_ special at Ouran.

After the exhilirating period of schooltime, the pair of ridiculously handsome guys I had met in homeroom reappeared, Tama-tan out of breath, and even Kyoya showing signs of drowsiness. On "coincidence," my next class also involved the two. What is this? Is the chairman in with my brother? Dang, those rich men.

I found myself reduced to tears in the next class: math. The sensei was so annoyed at me proving his answer wrong, he sat me at the back table and slammed down a meter tall stack of paperwork. And... people who teach rich kids have patience that has been stripped to pieces.

Afterwards, I was bombarded with tutoring jobs during one of my elective periods. The jobs of the student instructor of the honors class is irritating to no end. Not to add these two guys who always are tagging along with me; Tamaki and Kyoya.

First of all, Tamaki's constant chatting gave me a migraine, and, second of all, Kyoya's glances are really unnerving. During lunch, the two tracked me down.

They took their lunches and placed them on the table. They are sitting here. Dang it, world. "Hi, Fire-kun!" Tamaki greeted happily, like a kid. I looked at him like he was a weirdo (wait, he _is _a weirdo).

"Why did you guys sit at my table when all of those girls offered seats?" I asked nonchalantly, digging into my food. "You two have been followin' me since homeroom."

"We are being courteous to the new kid!" Tamaki cried, jabbing Kyoya's side for his back-up. The said guy only fixed his glasses and kept on with his lunch.

"Did the chairman put you up to this, Tamaki?" I sighed, tapping my fork on my tray.

The guy went silent. Bullseye; I am talking to that brown-haired, mischievous old man after school. "Are you close to the chairman?" Kyoya suddenly asked, his glasses flashing.

"Why do you ask?" I replied in monotone. "Anyways, as an heir of _the _Ootori Group, shouldn't you know the answer to your questions?

I reduced Kyoya to silence too. I'm nice, right?

I finished my fancy food and stood up silently to go. Whem I turned, I literally bumped into two orange-haired twins. "Ow!" one winced girlishly when I accidentally bumped his head.

"Kaoru!" the other one swept past me to hold his brother. Disgusting. "Are you alright?" The two drew closer.

"I'm fine, Hikaru," said the other, "You needn't worry." To my surprise, a bunch of girls showed up squealing. I felt I had to make a witty remark in able to split this crowd up.

"Who says 'I needn't worry' anymore?" I asked, walking through the embracing twins. "And a romantic relationship such as that isn't interesting unless it's actually kept secret."

I felt so obnoxious saying this, but it worked to split up the crowd. The girls now started giggling toward me, making me wince and keep on going.

When I finally escaped, I looked back to those ridiculous boys I had just left. I didn't watch where I was going and inevitably walked right into a smaller figure. "Sorry," I apologized, finding that the person dropped their books due to me. I bent to pick them up.

When I finished picking them up, holding the stack out to whoever it was, I found it was a girl dressed in a boy's uniform. It was that scholarship student; Haruhi Fujioka. It was no doubt that she was to be put in honors.

"Thank you," she said, looking up due to a small difference in height.

"Welcome," I answered back. I subconsciously looked back to the direction I had come from, only to see Kyoya and Tamaki, this time adding the twins. "Crap!" I waved bye to Haruhi and started fast walking out of sight.

When I reached a safe distance, I realized that I was near the sports clubs and the tennis courts. I looked around in wonder, having not had time to explore this part of the school. I heard grunts and shouts from the judo club, as well as childish giggles. If you think about it, the sounds were _pretty _weird.

I closed in on the sounds, being the curious person I was.

I peeked inside thriugh the window of the door. I saw a ridiculously young looking cheerful guy and another one who seemed just the opposite.

They were in their fighting stances, and started with the taller, black haired guy attacking the shorter, blonde haired one. The blonde countered perfectly, and I saw that the blonde was ultimately the more skilled.

In the end, the taller was rendered unable to fight back anymore, and lost the fight sweaty and bruised. I decided to leave at that point, but, coincidentally, they left at the same time, them finding my observation point.

I ignored their confused gazes and kept on walking. To my surprise, I found them walking in the same direction. I was confused, until I saw the same figures closing in on me. "Wha...," was all I could muster. How in the wide, wide world did they find me?

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, thank you for catching him!" Tamaki thanked the two. Oh, so they know each other...

"Tama-chan, I don't know what you're talking about," the said "Honey-senpai" replied.

"Hn," "Mori-senpai" grunted.

"We've been trying to get a hold of _him,_" the twins pointed at me, talking to the upperclassmen. "The girls have been talking non-stop about the handsome student instructor of the new honors class, and he went out of nowhere and disrupted our brotherly love act!"

"Now, now, I thought that gay love was meant to be kept more secret than that," I said, holding my hands up in mock arrest. "And your little barely legal act was blocking the way of the much loved exit."

"Could it be that Tama-chan wants the new kid for a new host?" Honey-senpai asked innocently.

"One: I have a name, and two: I'm not going to spend time from my short life just to 'host' or 'entertain' people with acts like gay love," I replied.

Tamaki opened his mouth to disagree, but was interrupted by the brown girl I had seen earlier, now heaving for air. "Senpai...," she gasped for air, "Please don't run so fast..."

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere became sparkly, and Tamaki hugged the girl saying, "I'm sorry, Haruhi! We never meant to leave a slow runner like you behind!"

Okay, that was an apology and an insult at the same time. The twins looked at the hugging pair in disgust. Oh, and _now _you think that's disgusting. "Hugging a girl like that is sexual harrassment, Tamaki," I said, rolling my eyes.

I thought it was a light atmosphere, but suddenly it became dark and the supposed hosts of some club or something inched closer with solemn eyes. Kyoya fixed his glasses, making them flash in the dim light. "You know that Haruhi's a girl?" he asked.

"No der, dude, it's clear as day," I told him.

The hosts looked at each other.

"You stupid hosts should know someone's gender just by looking at them," I said in annoyance. I pushed my way through the boys, and girl, and headed for the only floor currently closed for the student body (except me): The Platform.

The Platform was the name given to the honors class' floor, an exclusive level with a private library, music room and recording studio, small gym with indoor tennis courts, and some other things. We even had our own rooms, for our private use.

The Platform was on the uppermost floor of the main building; closed until the honors class students were chosen. Though having so much great things on the floor, we still had classes in a nice classroom placed first in the hall.

My room was the biggest of all 7; complete with a bed and bath, since it was an actual living space for me. I placed my bag on the single bed, sitting in the chair matching my new room. One room was an understatement; I had three, for the kitchen, bedroom, and bath.

There was even a flat screen TV, plus gray and dark blue walls painted for my like. I searched through the groceries I had just bought, taking out some instant noodles and started boiling water.

When it came time to return to class, I got my backpack and descended the spiral staircase to the normal floors. I found some boys loitering at the lowest step, probably daring each other who should go up to the Platform.

They blocked the way to class, so I cleared my throat, catching their attention. "Excuse me," I said.

The foursome looked in awe at me. "Did you actually go up there?! How was it?" they asked.

"I'm the student instructor of the honors class; it's no surprise that I went up there," I replied in monotone. Their eyes widened. Finding an opening through the group, I strode past to class.

Tamaki and Kyoya, of course, were there at my desk, waiting. "What the heck are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Fire-_kun_, why didn't you tell me?!" Tamaki cried.

Oh wait, I think I know what he's talking about... "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're my cousin?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter of 'My Name is Fire!' Anyone who's still reading this fic, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

**My Name is Fire**

**Chapter Two**

**Cousin and Introvert**

"You're my cousin?!" Tamaki exclaimed in surprise. I looked past him, and saw even Kyoya with raised eyebrows.

"Oh _wow_, I _totally _didn't know," I deadpanned, earning a glare from Tamaki. "Did the chairman tell you during lunch?" He nodded dumbly. "I still can't believe you forgot me, Tama-tan," I sighed.

"Tama-tan?"

"Yuh-huh, genius, that's what I called you... what? Ten years ago?" I thought out loud.

"How am I even related to you?!" Tamaki said in a somewhat loud voice, gesturing to his bright blonde hair and my own ashy black hair.

"I'm full Japanese, my dad had black hair, and the chairman's my mom's bro," I said, relaxing in my seat. The bell was about to ring for afternoon classes. "Not my fault I didn't get those 'refreshing' genes."

"I beg to differ, Fire-san," Kyoya interrupted, "But girls are all swooning over you."

"I hate to change the topic to the Host Club, Kyoya, but they are swooning not because of my personality," I said matter-of-factly. "Back to the topic at hand; I can't believe you didn't even know that your cousin coming from the States enrolled in your school." I gazed accusingly to Tamaki.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"I'm friggin' family!" I shouted at him, careful not to attract attention. "I'd think Kyoya would've told you, being from the family he is from."

To my surprise, Kyoya's pencil broke, and the bell rang for class to begin. Unable to answer my previous statement, the two went back to their seats.

During class, I once again one-upped the sensei, earning me yet another stack of paper work I have to do. When I graded the papers, I thought deeply into Kyoya's frustration ever since the morning. I mean, I've only been here for one friggin' day and he's been looking at me with this type of look; it's unsettling, to say the least.

I had a slight idea, but I kept it to myself.

The rest of the afternoon classes followed the example of math class; having repeatedly graded papers, I was tired. In my last class, social studies, I found myself being so sucked in to grading papers, I didn't realize the bell had rung.

"Oi, Cousin!" Tamaki waved his hand right before my face, and, by reflex, I took it and twisted it.

"Oh, wait, it's you," I realized, dropping the hand. Tamaki held it close to him in pain, being driven to a corner growing mushrooms. "Oh hey, the 'emo corner' thing's developed; he grows mushrooms now," I commented.

"It's the end of school, Fire-san, you should pack up. One of my drivers can drive you home if you don't want to stay for the Host Club," Kyoya offered.

"Naw, I don't need a ride home," I replied. "I live in the Platform."

"The 'Platform?'" both Kyoya and Tamaki questioned, Tamaki revived from depression.

"It's the special honors' floor; a whole part of it is opened only to me. The chairman said if I didn't want to live in the main or second Suoh mansion, he'd set up a living space in the school for me," I explained. "The school lights are dimmed at night, but the Platform is lit all day running on solar panels. It's not scary, really."

"So, it won't be hard on you if you joined the Host Club," Kyoya slyly pointed out.

"Oh, shut up; like heck I would hang out there without anything in exchange for profit," I countered. "I can do things like sell things for the club, but I'll be taking 10% of the profit made from my things."

"6%."

"Psh, like I'd take that."

"7%."

"Screw this, I'm going to the Platform," I said, taking my stuff.

"Fine, you get 10% only if we get good reviews."

I smirked. "Like I would get bad ones in the first place," I scoffed. "So, it's a deal."

I offered my hand, and he shook it. "You're coming with us to the music room then."

And so, I was dragged to the so-called "Music Room #3," complete with one of those cheesy elegant signs that people just _really _want to vandalize due to feeling its obnoxiousness.

When the door opened, it was the impression of spring inside that struck me the most. There were props including cherry blossoms (which I am sure are real) and the hosts I saw before were dressed in their uniforms. The twins came up to us three, and said, "You guys are late. Our props are in place, though, Boss."

"Great!" cried Tamaki, sparkling.

"You guys don't fit in with the spring in your uniforms," I criticized immediately.

"We were thinking of kimonos, but we've already done that," the twins said. "In the end, we came up with no cosplay."

"I have an idea then," I told them. I came up to Kaoru, the one I knew to be the feminine one in the twins' weird relationship, and rolled up his pants, making them crinkly. "Kaoru's my model."

"Hey!" he protested.

"Oi, shut up, I'm doing something," I snapped back. I took off his jacket, unbuttoning the two top buttons of his shirt, and rolling up his sleeves. "There; it looks like what boyish people wear when it's not cold, like me."

The whole Host Club, only just appearing, came to inspect Kaoru's clothes. "Kao-chan is dressed very boyishly!" Honey-senpai commented happily.

"I agree, dude, Kaoru's manliness goes up a notch, if there was any to begin with," I agreed.

"Kaoru, you look well," Haruhi said, making Kaoru blush.

"MINUS MANLINESS!" I coughed.

"Now, why don't you shut up?"

"Like I would, Mister Model," I said, making point of the fact that he was to silently stand while people observe. I turned back to the Host Club. "So, do you want to use this style, or put on your gym clothes?"

"I must admit, girls _do _like more revealing clothes," Kyoya noted.

"Thank you for backing me up, Kyoya," I thanked him. "So...?"

So, everyone dressed up in either the messy uniform or the rolled up gym clothes. It was a big hit, but my contribution didn't seem to be enough for both Kyoya, the money maker, and the girls, the squealers.

And so, I was pushed onto a couch, sitting directly across two girls. I looked back to my pusher (or pushers) and I swear I saw two orange heads running. Don't they know I specialize in martial arts? Oh well, they'll find out later.

"Hello," the two girl shyly greeted.

"What up - I mean, hi," I said, correcting myself after realizing that I was talking to refined girls.

The two giggled, to my surprise. "Tell us about yourself, Fire-kun!"

Well now, asking a stranger about his/her life without telling him/her your name? I thought parents were against this. "Well, my last name is Summit," I said monotonically.

It was met with giggles again. "We know that, silly! Tell us something else," they flirted.

I narrowed my eyes, relaxing in my current position. "You two remind me of a classmate back in the States who loved StarBucks," I commented, smirking.

The two blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was girly and perky." They squealed in delight, taking this as a compliment despite my monotonic comments.

"Tell us more!"

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"_Fire-kun!_ C'mon!" they giggled.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd rather be mysterious."

Squeals, squeals, giggles, giggles, hearts, hearts... In the end, all of my appointments loved me. By 5, I was exhausted.

I sat down on a table, my feet dangling as I hung out with the hosts after hours. "A first day does not have these kind of events," I said, yawning. "I need my instant noodles."

"Fire-senpai, the instant noodles are in the kitchen," Haruhi pointed out.

Shaking my hand in the direction of the place, I said, "Naw, too far..." I paused, replaying Haruhi's statement in my head in realization. "Whoa, wait, did you just call me senpai, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, why?"

I burst in hysterical laughter. "Dang man, I'm not even technically in second year classes, I'm just there for lessons until the honors class is all good to go for my instruction. Even though I'll graduate with the current second years, I'm the same age as you, Haruhi, so call me Fire."

"...ok...," she replied awkwardly.

"Anyways," Kyoya said, interrupting our conversation, "Fire-san's already managed to get all of the girls that requested him today request him again, as well as recommending their friends to him."

"Whoa, back up one second, Kyoya," I interrupted as he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you talking to _me_ or to the others?"

"You."

"Then use second person pronouns, it's unsettling," I shivered.

"_That's _what you pay attention too?" he sweatdropped.

"I was paying attention, genius. Just wanted to make that point clear. Anyhoo, why are guys still here? It's, like, five."

"We have to plan an event to attract new customers," Kyoya explained, not looking from his black notebook. He better not be writing my name in there...

"THE POOL!" I said, raising both hands up high excitedly. "TOTALLY WANNA GO TO THE POOL!"

"Fire...," Haruhi sweatdropped.

"We can use Kyoya's family's pool again," the twins said. "The jungle pool."

"Ner!" I rejected, pointing at the twins with enthusiasm, jumping off the desk I sat at. "A pool in which people normally swim at!"

"Can it fit my floaties?" Honey-senpai asked cutely.

"Three pools: racing, playful, and hot tub. We can organize competitions as well as some pool volleyball!" I said.

"So, in short, a commoner's pool party?" the twins concluded.

I glared at them. "It's nice not to be flashy and stuff; and the pool can attract people of different interests other than the usual cliche stuff: Okinawa, and dress parties..."

"That's actually a good idea," Kyoya said, fixing his glasses. And so, we spent the next hour on this planning. I checked the clock, seeing it was 6.

"Oh hey, we all need to eat dinner," I told them, pointing at the time.

"That's right!" Honey-senpai said in realization.

"Oi, we have an idea...," the twins smirked. "How about Fire cooking for us in his new home?" I raised my eyebrow at them. "What? Can you not cook?"

"First of all, call me Fire-senpai, and second, I'll invite you guys if you don't fiddle around with my stuff."

"Yessir!"

I led them to the Platform, even making the insanely rich kids look at it in awe. My living space, too, was pretty awesome, especially to Haruhi, whose apartment is probably 5 times smaller than mine.

"Whoa...," the Host Club said, me showing them around my kitchen and dining, complete with a balcony (Yes!).

"You guys want what?" I asked, looking in my pantry.

"Anything to our taste!"

And so, I took out some pasta from the farmer's market to make fettuccini. When I was done, noodles and all, I served it on one of my big provided plates and the Host Club looked at it in anticipation.

When it came down to eat, they all said, "Itadakimasu (thanks for the food)!" and dug in.

"Mmm," all of them, even Kyoya and Mori, groaned in delight.

"Whoa, this is good!" the twins complimented. In a couple minutes, everyone was full.

"Now that you guys have had your food, get out," I said coldly, pushing them all out.

"Wait, what?!" they protested, having to regain their balance after almost falling off the flight of steps.

"You are not allowed without invitation from me, or without proven evidence that you are an honors class student," I sniffed. "Now, get out."

I ran back upstairs to my living space, changing into jogging pants and a sweatshirt. I jumped on my bed, and, for once, slept without any trouble.

The next day, I woke up with no problem at 7. Since I was already at school, there was no hassle to get ready and get to class. I ate breakfast and changed into my uniform, going to read manga and text on my phone in the library.

After a couple minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Fire-san?" I heard Haruhi behind me.

At the time, I was on my phone, texting. "Oh, Haruhi, I told you to leave out the honorifics," I said, not looking up. I was texting Etsuko, one of my best friends, using my old States phone.

"Okay...," Haruhi said. "Are you texting one of your friends?"

"It's obvious," I replied, finally looking up. I showed her the phone. "See, it's a female friend."

Haruhi was confused, since she wasn't that fluent in English, but she smiled and nodded. "I don't have many friends my own gender, since the hosts don't really let me have friend relationships with them. I have Mei-chan, though, she comes by sometimes."

"Oh," I said. "I hang out with both genders, though."

"I'm not one of those people who become popular," Haruhi told me humbly. "I'm not exactly stunning."

"You're cute," I said. "The popular people know me well and we're on the same level, but I don't like hanging out with people that much."

"Why not?"

"Childhood trauma."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Naw, it's my explanation for everything," I said, relaxing into my chair.

The bell rang for class, and we soon parted to our classes. To my despair, I was once again greeted with many boys and girls.

"Oi, Summit, wanna hang out with us?"

"Summit-_kun_, have you found yourself well around this school?"

"Yes, I have," I said, going to my seat to read a book before the sensei came. But, my escape to shoujo manga was interrupted by my dearest cousin and his creepy best friend.

"Still using a formal pronoun, I see," Kyoya said, noting the fact that I used a very formal pronoun for "I," using _watakushi _instead of something like _watashi._

"I (_watakushi_) am perfectly fine with a formal pronoun," I replied.

"But you yourself is not polite," Tamaki pointed out. I looked at him.

"No der, genius, of course I know that," I said, going back to my book. They said a couple things more, but I ignored them wholly.

The bell rang for homeroom, and the sensei told us to take out paper and draw your dream house. Now this, for those spoiled rich kids, was quite hard; they lived in dream homes, after all. Many inevitably came to me for help.

"What do I draw, Fire-_kun_?! I already live in a dream house!" one girl called Aya Fujimoto asked for the benefit of all the class. The sensei really wasn't paying attention to our chatting , since she had some grades to put in.

"You guys live in _a_ dream house; this exercise is to draw the house you want, not particularly something fancy," I explained, annoyed at the number of people who had come to me.

"Great words, my fellow classmate!" Tamaki congratulated me dramatically with a hug, following my direction of not telling anybody of my family relation to the conceited guy.

When the crowd settled down to their work, I finished my own dream house. It wasn't a mansion like on the childish drawings the other had, but a rather angelic looking home carefully shaded and with a nice balcony.

The class, done with their drawings, bragged and showed each other their _beautiful _houses (yeah right). "Fire-kun, will you show us yours?**" **one girl asked.

"No thank you, " I said coldly.

"It can't be _that _bad," said Daisuke, a guy I hung out with a bit in class. He took my paper against my wishes, and his jaw dropped open.

"Is it _that _bad?" the girls asked uncertainly.

"Let us see!" said the guys. All of them tried to see my drawing. Their reactions were the same as Daisuke's.

To my horror, Tamaki snatched it. "This is beautiful, this is-"

Before he could finish his unneeded speech, I stuffed his opening and closing mouth with paper and got back my own sketch, flipping Tamaki off as I walked calmly back to my seat.

Afterwards, Tamaki used every chance he could get to wash his Majesty's mouth. "Washing with water doesn't make the poisonous substances unable to enter your body~" I sang as Kyoya tried to calm the hysterical Tamaki. Tamaki became even _more _hysterical, and Kyoya glared at me.

And so, due to that, I was left with no one to hang out with. Tamaki apparently was making a stand against me like a child versus his mother and Kyoya hung around with the idiot, being his best friend.

I didn't realize how lonely it could become without the two hanging around. Haruhi would be a good idea, but the girl saw me mostly like a senpai.

I spent the whole rest of the day alone. At the end of school, I headed to the club room when my steps suddenly stopped. I can't believe I have nobody else except the said bunch of boys, adding a girl.

What's more, is that they have no clue about my past and who I am. I wonder... What's my first secret to tell?

* * *

A/N: One message: Please review and follow! Thank you guys!

-AmbiWriter-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, Guest-san, InsideMyBrain, and LunarFanGoddess! (Love your names, InsideMyBrain and LunarFanGoddess)

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

**My Name is Fire**

**Chapter 3**

**Keeping Secrets**

"Fire?" I asked, bumping into a familiar average boy height person. His ashy black, shoulder length hair was unmistakable.

"'Sup, Haruhi, " he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"To shop," he replied.

We were at a farmer's market, the last place I would imagine a relative of Tamaki-senpai's would go. "I'd think you'd go to something that's more appropriate for rich people like you," I stated.

"I'd think that's stereotyping, " Fire responded with an air of a rebellious teenager. "Anyways, I'd die if I use too much of my bro's provided money."

"Why are you using your brother's money in the first place?" I asked curiously. "My dad pays for everything."

"Parents died, so my brothers, one being in college and one just out, take care of me. The chairman's technically supposed to take over the position, but he hasn't even completed the paperwork, though it was sent like a year ago."

I realized that Fire was unaffected by the mention of his dead parents, not even being bothered by it one bit. "Oh, sorry for your loss...?" I said uncertainly.

Fire looked at me in blatant annoyance. "Bit too late to say that," he said. "Did whatever people do when someone dies a many a months ago."

"Oh, it's just that my mom passed away too..."

"Sorry for your loss."

I sweatdropped. "You're contradicting yourself, Fire..."

"Don't take me seriously when it comes to my family," he said. "It's not that I have anything against them, it's just that they weren't per se the best. They always would make fun of my friends and say they are horrible and wouldn't even listen to me." His look didn't turn sad though, it turned mad. "I tried not to hate them, but all I managed was to not care."

"But, by talking about them to me, you are showing that you _do _care, in one way or another," I pointed out.

Fire inhaled sharply. "I care to some point, Haruhi, they we're good in some points. But I was so far from their laughs and smiles, I began to realize that I was a mistake."

That was enough, I knew. Fire looked so pained to talk about his parents and once full family, I felt guilty from asking anyways.

Fire, as a cousin of Tamaki-senpai, bounced back easily. Not actually happy, but the same neutral, broody teenager.

He spent his time around the farmer's market, whereas I tagged along. Fire soon caught the attention of the girls. I didn't myself, since I was dressed in girly attire. Fire, though, had a sense of style like a model and had on skinny jeans and a dark shirt saying "Keep Calm and Be Cool" over rolled up long sleeves.

The girls dropped at the sight, and Fire remained stoic as he went around. I caught some of the glares the girls shot, since it seemed we were boyfriend and girlfriend, going around like this.

Some girls were brave enough to ask for a picture, but Fire just said in his low voice, "I'm not open to taking a picture with a stranger."

The girls just said, "Kyaaa~okay!"

After practically the tenth girl, Fire sighed and said, "I'm going, Haruhi, this is so annoying."

"I'd expect someone related to Tamaki-senpai revelling in happiness," I commented. Fire shot one of his signature looks at me again.

"I'd expect that's stereotyping," Fire replied in my tone of voice. "Anyways, bye, man."

I waved goodbye in the market as Fire walked away with his basket in hand.

* * *

A/N: This chappie's hecka short; it reached only like two pages on wattpad.

It mainly was to build a relationship between the two; don't worry, only just a 'best friends' relationship.

Please review and follow my new fic!

-AmbiWriter- (o.\\\\\\)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

**My Name is Fire**

**Chapter 4**

**Spring Break**

"The pool! Woohoo!" I shouted in glee. "The world is great, even after putting me through the Suoh family!"

"Oi, shut up, you're hurting my ears," Kyoya said, still rather tired, even though it was 11 am. "We're not there yet."

True; Kyoya, Haruhi (much to Tamaki's despair), and I were still in a limo driving to the place. We all rode in different limos; one for the third years, the Haruhi Fanclub, and then... us.

"Kyoya's really grumpy when he wakes up," Haruhi said, inching away from the guy. "It's scary..."

"Kyoya, there's an innocent girl here, so do not scare her," I told him.

"Just shut up," he said, his hair in his face, and supposedly having red eyes. "I was awake last night till 5 a.m., and I don't like being awoken at 10."

"Your fault for being up so late," I said. "Ootori-san might be harsh, but he doesn't push a teenager that hard."

Haruhi looked at me questioningly. "Ootori-san? You know senpai's dad, Fire?"

I nodded. "The chairman and Ootori-san are closer than you'd think," I said. "Ootori-san praises me a lot like a son he's never had, so I favor him. I never met Kyoya until I transferred, though."

"I thought I told you to shut up," Kyoya interrupted.

I looked out the window. "We're here!" I blatantly ignored him.

I walked out the limo, immediately bumping into Tamaki and the twins. The three dramatically took off their shirts.

"Tis a nice day for swimming!" my cousin declared.

"Tis it is!" the twins joined in.

"Oi, when are we going swimming?" I interrupted obnoxiously. I took them by surprise by running swiftly past them into the racing pool.

I swam freely in the area that reached my neck. "Um...Fire-senpai...," the twins towered over me.

"Your shirt is on, cousin," Tamaki said.

"It's a part of the swimsuit; shorts and shirt," I told them. It was like a surfing suit thingy. "This is great..," I moaned happily, swimming around with a content smile. "Whose pool resort is this?"

"Mine," I heard a low voice that I barely recognized: it was Mori-senpai.

"Takashi's family uses this place to cool off from practices!" Honey-senpai explained happily.

They went on and on, so I spotted Kyoya's figure amongst the shade of the trees and swam there. "Oi, Kyoya!" I shouted.

It took me awhile to realize he was sleeping on the bench.

"Kyooooya!" I yelled. He didn't budge. Annoyed, I got some water from the pool and splashed a whole bunch of it on Kyoya.

"FIRE?!" Okay, now he's awake.

"Fire has now awoken the devil," the twins appeared next to me with solemn faces that said, "Run for your life or you'll be sent to the depths of hell."

"Thank you for that helpful service announcement, Now let's go to Tamaki with Super Obvious News!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kyoya seemed to be reaally mad, and we soon realized that if we stayed too long, we'd no longer be of this earth. So, in short, we three swam away as far as we could, to the others.

"When are the girls coming?" asked Haruhi, sitting under the shade.

"They should be here in a bit," I informed her from the water. I swam backstroke in the blurry waters that barely showed my body under.

"Fire sure swims well," the twins said from the sidelines.

"Father told me Fire never had lessons though," Tamaki thought aloud. "Where _did _you learn how to swim so beautifully?"

I stopped and floated adrift on the water to answer. "Um, let's see, I learned from _Free_, the anime."

Suddenly, the twins reeled back in horror. "Anime?! Don't tell me... you're an otaku?!"

I nodded. "I love anime and manga."

The twins looked to the ground in (I think) genuine sorrow. "So, even the coolest can fall..."

"Shut up, or I'll turn in to Kyoya-like devil mode," I threatened, then started swimming freestyle.

Then, the girls came. "Oh, Fire-kun!" my first appointment called at the edge of the laps pool. I swam to the girl.

"Hi, Aya-chan," I said, remembering her name. "Are you going to swim laps?"

She blushed and shook her head; it really was cute. "No, I'm happy with watching someone as good as Fire."

"What's weird is that I can swim well yet my name is Fire," I jested, smiling a bit. The girl giggled. "You can watch me swim, but don't be surprised at water going your way."

That girl was probably my favorite; Aya-chan was in class 2-C, because her lineage wasn't strong. Her grades averaged to A's, and she was cute and humble. She was the type of girl who was modest and _not _a slut.

I looked around the pools from my spot in the water. Haruhi, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai were charming girls in the shade of the trees. Kyoya dozed peacefully under a sunshade umbrella I conveniently set up for him. Last, there was Tamaki and the twins playing to their content with an American football; they were playing pretty hard under the watch of the girls.

All of a sudden, Tamaki's ridiculously powerful but uncontrollable kick broke out, him kicking the football. My jaw dropped in horror when the semi-sharp point came towards Aya-chan. I swam as quickly as I can, but the ball soon knocked the innocent girl unconscious.

"You idiot!" I said, taking my towel to get out of the pool and ran to Aya-chan. "Dammit Tamaki!"

Tamaki covered his mouth. "Sorry!"

"Well, sorry is not going to fix this! Wake up Kyoya and get her to a friggin' hospital! Tamaki's damn kick has injured more than one person," I glared at him.

Kyoya soon woke up, and called his hospital to rush an ambulance here who could take care of Aya-chan. Afterwards, we had to calm the panic at the pools.

A late lunch soon came, and Kyoya, Tamaki, and I ate lunch together since our times were categorized by our grade. "I'm surprised Kyoya isn't angry about Tamaki hurting someone by using that kick of his."

"Oh, I _am_," Kyoya said, glaring at Tamaki, "but it isn't the first time. He also knocked out the president of the school paper."

"Oh..that's understandable."

"Yes indeed."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Tamaki said irritably, a bit embarrassed that it happened..._again..._

Kyoya's phone rang, so he excused himself from the table. A couple seconds later, he came back. "Morika-san is okay, she suffered a minor concussion though."

I glared at Tamaki and he whined like a puppy. "Let's visit her then."

"I'm afraid I have to decline; the club activities are ongoing so Tamaki and I have to be present. I'll have a limo to take you there."

The hospital, from the pool and the restaurant, was a half hour away. I felt so out of place in my shorts and shirt in the formal limo, I almost forgot about my proud lineage.

When we arrived to the hospital, I was immediately directed to Aya-chan's room, a special room cut off by the public ones. "Aya-chan?" I stepped into her room with small steps. She was on the bed, reading a book. She looked up in surprise.

"Fire-kun?! What are you doing here?!" she said.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, emitting a cool impression. "On behalf of the Host Club, we sincerely apologize about my idiot cousin's moronic actions, please do not say no and shake your head at this apology because that will only make me more irritable," I said monotonous.

I looked to her and she gazed at me in wonder. "Fire-kun is nicer than he lets out," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Just be happy you weren't seriously hurt by Tamaki's uncontrollable kick... My friend got hit once, and afterwards I 'accidentally' threw a rather fast baseball to Tamaki."

Aya-chan giggled yet again. "Fire-kun is violent too," she smiled.

I looked at the clock; it was already 3. "I have to get back to club activities. Bye," I said, exitting with a reluctant face.

I met back with the limo, relieved to go back to the club for once. I can't take those stupid one on one talks.

When I came back, the club activities were done for the day. I bumped into the twins at the entrance. "Oh? You're late, did you flirt with your girlfriend the whole day?"

"Like I flirt anyways," I said. "How about you two? Kissed yet... or would it be too illegal?"

"Shut up..."

I walked past them to go to Kyoya. "She's agreed not to go against the Host Club, Kyoya, so rest easy."

"Like I could with the club still alive."

"True that."

The day ended, and we spent the night in separate villas. Jack and the Beanstalk was in one, the Haruhi Fan Club in another, and the remaining stayed at Kyoya's.

"Our rooms are all next to each other," Kyoya informed us. "The kitchen and dining is over there."

"Basic layout, huh," I commented. "Are you good with your stuff, Haruhi?"

I looked to her, not getting any answer. She looked scared.

"Wait, Haruhi, are you okay?"

"It's sure cloudy today...," Haruhi said uncertainly.

"Oh yeah," Kyoya suddenly exclaimed in realization. "Haruhi has a fear of thunder."

"Explains a lot about her psychological state," I commented. "I'll sleep over at Haruhi's room to provide comfort; I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"Okay, but I doubt Tamaki will approve," Kyoya said.

"He's fine as long as Haruhi is," I told him. "Let's go unpack."

Kyoya went to his room, and I ushered Haruhi into ours. "Haruhi, you're shivering," I pointed out, sitting on the second bed that coincidentally was there.

"Am I?" Haruhi asked, shivering. She sat on the opposing bed in a cute little ball.

Then, the thunder came. All of a sudden, Haruhi disappeared. "What the heck..."

I checked under the bed and saw Haruhi rocking figure. "H-hi, Fire..."

I sighed in irritation. _Ugh, girls..._ I thought. _Such fragility... _"Come on, Haruhi," I said, pulling her out. The thunder came, but my strong grip prevented her escape. I carried her shaking figure to her bed.

She wrapped into a ball.

"Haruhi, take your mind off of the storm and talk to me."

She didn't reply with words, but she nodded.

"I'm afraid of tornadoes," I told her. "I have an obsession over noodles and constantly read manga."

Haruhi looked at me incredulously, slowly uncirling her ball. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah; one of my friends was pretty much a hentai. I hung out with nerds a lot, but with cool kids too. How bout you?"

"I hung out with average people," she said.

"I used to have a harem."

"No-" she was interrupted by a clap of thunder. She immediately jumped to me, hanging onto my shoulders. She, to my surprise, sobbed.

"It's okay Haruhi," I said soothingly. I took a deep breath.

"_When the door closes_  
_Before you get through_  
_When the opportunity _  
_Goes down the drain._

_You say it's_  
_'Once in a lifetime'_  
_But really_  
_I'll take the chance._

_It's only a little time_  
_When the thunder goes away_  
_And the lightning_  
_Doesn't flash._"

I sang softly into her ear, and her breaths calm down. The storm passed in no time. "Your singing is beautiful, Fire," Haruhi complimented, her head lying on my lap.

"Thank you," I said. I looked to her in wonder, then made up my mind. I put my lips to her ear and whispered something.

* * *

A/N: Are you guys curious about what he whispered? Please review, I want to see your responses! X3

-AmbiWriter-


	5. Chapter 5

My Name is Fire - Twins

Spring break was ongoing, with a supplementary class right before the last weeks of my second year.

I let my hair down, looking to a mirror. The Host Club never did question my hair that went past my shoulders. I brushed it carefully, unlike my mother who was practically trying to kill me by pulling out my hair using a brush. I shuddered. She was my greatest fear.

I showered, then got dressed. I had a rather cool style; I wore skinny jeans with a quarter sleeve red collared shirt. To top it all off, I wore a light black jacket, rolled up. I grabbed my signature bracelet my best friend gave me years ago and an mp3 player.

"Jun-san, are you ready?" asked my attendant, Akira. He was rather young, close to my age, and was an orphan. Like me.

"Yes, I am." He opened the door, waiting for me to get inside before coming in himself. "Doraiba-san, can we go to the mall?"

"Okay, Fire-sama."

Akira and I talked in the back of the car. "Jun-san, why the mall?"

"First, Akira, when using my real name, no honorifics. And second, I just wanted to go out."

"You do realize if anyone who knows you sees you..."

"I'm betting whoever does can keep a secret. Anyways, Akira, you've known me since you were trained to serve my family; I'm okay."

Akira flinched. He didn't like me mentioning his way into the family.

"Akira, your services can be taken away; my parents are gone and my brother will allow you to enroll in school and live your life. With your brains, you'll catch up to me easily."

"N-no, I wouldn't leave someone like Jun out there without someone to watch."

"That's right, I need somebody who knows me close by. Just don't look so sad when I mention my parents. I myself wasn't on great terms with them."

"Okay."

We reached the outdoor mall, and everyone stared at my limo as the rather handsome Akira came out, opening the door for me. I came out, making the murmurs even louder. "I should've came in something less flashy," I sighed.

The limo drove away, leaving my friend and I to the mall. "At least I didn't come in uniform," Akira said.

"Can't get plain looking staff these days," I replied, yawning. "Come on, I gotta get some new clothes."

We walked close by each other into a department store. I went to the juniors section, spying for any collared shirts.

"Jun," Akira called. I went up to him, having made my selection of clothes. We checked out, and the driver came by to pick our things up.

"I wanna check out that store for some decor in my room," I said, tugging Akira's shirt like a child.

"You're the mistress," Akira laughed, and the both of us entered the store.

"Akira, what do you think will go well in my room?" I asked.

"Anything dark and/or creepy," he jested. I jabbed him to the side before looking for any beanbags and pillows.

"Akira, do you need anything for your living space? You're moving in tomorrow, after all."

"I couldn't ask for more when you're providing me with a corresponding room to your space in the Academy."

"Okay then, I'll take that as a no."

I looked around intently, almost being completely oblivious to my surroundings. That... was a total mistake.

"Sorry," I apologized, tripping over someone who was looking at things on the bottom shelf. I accidentally kicked his head.

"Ouch," the guy scratched his head, standing up.

Guess who it was?

Kyoya Ootori.

He fixed his glasses, and looked to me. "Fire; a coincidence to see you here. Then again, I doubt myself due to your feminine appearance."

I don't want to explain "feminine appearance," but, just saying, he's not talking about my clothes.

"My name is Jun Summit, twin sister of Fire," I explained. "I'd lie and say I'm him, but he'd be rather annoyed if I told one of the Host Club that he is not his own gender.'

"Are you in any way acquainted with the Host Club?"

"Actually, I sub for Fire sometimes for club activities," I said smoothly. "You guys never noticed. I don't live with my twin brother, and he neglects my existence almost completely. We were separated for ten years, since I stayed with the Suohs while he moved to the United States."

"Hmmm... okay."

* * *

A/N: I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. Sorry...

I updated it on Wattpad but not on this. Remember, my name on Wattpad is Junshi just to be clear.

Sorry for late update. . Please forgive me...


End file.
